Comme un enfant
by Storiesmania
Summary: UA Elrond se balade sur son domaine, la nuit, pour réfléchir lorsqu'un sort le frappe et le transforme en un enfant. Quelles mésaventures vont lui arriver pendant la durée d'activité du sort ? Arriveras-t-il à se libérer ? Il peut compter sur son ami magicien.


**Note de l'auteur:**

Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma contribution pou le thème n°8 de la nuit du Fof du vendredi 4 mai 2018 une heure sur: Mentalité.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme un enfant ...

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la maison. La nuit est là depuis longtemps. Le soleil est parti se coucher, laissant la lune prendre le relais pour éclairer la Terre avec l'aide des étoiles. Je me promène tranquillement dans les jardins de Fondcombe lorsque je me retrouve sous les traits d'un enfant. Je tente de conserver mon calme, mais lorsque j'entends une voix familière provenant de derrière et me tourne dans cette direction:  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là penneth ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

J'essaye de lui répondre, mais j'en suis incapable. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je crois bien que l'on m'a jeté un sort qui m'a fait régresser au stade d'un enfant sauf que la magie n'a pas été assez forte pour affecter mon esprit. En plus de ça, il semblerait que je sois devenu muet. Génial. Je me demande bien qui peut être derrière cette catastrophe. Sans prêter attention à Glorfindel qui m'a surpris dans cette situation inattendue, je file à mon bureau, ben content d'être assez grand pour ouvrir les portes. Je récupère une plume et une feuille sur le bureau et écris un message que je donne ensuite à l'elfe blond qui rit aux éclats, pas du tout convaincu. Je soupire de dépit et ne peux m'empêcher d'agir comme mon fils quand il avait l'âge qui est physiquement le mien ce soir et part bouder dans un arbre après y être grimpé. Je manque d'entraînement ce qui fait que je manque de tomber de mon perchoir. Il faudrait que je songe à m'y remettre à l'occasion, si jamais je ne retrouve pas ma véritable apparence.

Vous imaginez ça, un elfe de mon âge, obligé de revivre toutes les terribles étapes de la croissance ? Très peu pour moi. Je me demande comment cela a bien pu se produire, puis soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose que m'a dit Gandalf. Selon lui, un mage provenant d'un autre monde serait apparu chez nous et s'amuserait à jeter des sorts à tout-va, sans prendre gare aux conséquences de ses actes. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il n'est rien arrivé à mon ami. Il doit justement venir demain matin pour que nous discutions au sujet de la force noire que beaucoup parmi les miens, sentent qu'elle se renforce.

Nous ne sommes vraiment pas dans une bonne période pour pouvoir gérer un magicien étranger qui n'a aucun respect pour les gens du monde dans lequel il sème du grabuge. Et puis, juste au moment où je pense que cela ne peut empirer, je suis attrapé par Glorfindel qui me met au lit comme un gamin avant de parcourir toute ma demeure en criant mon nom:  
\- Elrond ! Elrond ! Où êtes-vous mellon nîn ? J'ai besoin de votre aide pour découvrir qui est le penneth que je viens de trouver dans les jardins.

Je maudis intérieurement le mage responsable de la situation et lutte contre le sommeil, comme le ferais n'importe quel gamin voulant s'opposer à la volonté de ses parents, même si mon mental est toujours celui d'un adulte, mais mon corps d'enfant, se fatiguant plus vite, est terrassé par la fatigue.  
Pourvu que demain ne m'amène des bonnes nouvelles.

Au matin, je sens un parfum familier et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir ma fille Arwen à mes côtés. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon apparence d'origine. Je ne peux donc pas lui parler, et la laisse difficilement me materner. Heureusement elle ne me fait pas l'affront de m'habiller, elle se contente de me donner de quoi me changer. Puis, une fois que je suis prêt, elle me prend par la main et me guide à la salle à manger.

Visiblement, Glorfindel n'a pas jugé bon de lui parler du message que je lui ai donné. Je suis convaincu qu'il sera très mal à l'aise lorsque ce sortilège sera rompu. Ma fille me tire la chaise, je m'installe à cette place tranquillement puis une voix bien connue déclare:

\- Bien le bonjour à tous.

Lorsqu'il me voit, il écarquille les yeux de surprise, surtout lorsqu'il remarque que j'ai Vilya sur la main et il sait que je n'aurais jamais laissé personne me le prendre. Il s'approche et use de sa magie sur moi, il parvient à me rendre la capacité de parler:  
\- Gandalf ! Les Valars soient loués, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter ça plus longtemps.  
\- Ravis que j'ai pu t'aider un peu. Quand est-ce que cela s'est produit Elrond ?  
\- ELROND ?! PAPA ?!, s'exclament tous les autres en même temps sans que je ne puisse répondre au magicien.

Le magicien les fait tous taire, puis je lui explique tout ce que je sais, et il active à nouveau ses pouvoirs. C'est sûrement dans le but de détecter l'intrus et au sourire qui apparaît sur son visage, je pense qu'il l'a trouvé et qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'ai beau être dans le corps d'un gamin, je n'en suis pas un et réfléchis déjà à ce que je vais dire au coupable.

Mais avant que l'on ne puisse parler, et alors que mon ami vient tout juste de l'amener devant moi, il fait cesser le sort puis disparaît. Je crois que l'on ne risque pas de le revoir un jour. Mais au moins, cette expérience m'a donné le plaisir de voir un Glorfindel complètement sous le choc. Après tout, il m'a mis au lit et m'a reproché d'agir plus mal qu'un gamin humain alors, on peut dire qu'il retiendra sa leçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si ma mentalité avait régressé comme mon corps ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Je suis bien content que mes habits ont changés de taille en même temps que moi. Cet énergumène m'a au moins évité de me retrouver complètement nu devant tout Fondcombe.


End file.
